


just a bunch of peterick art

by pineapple likes fob (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, He Loves Patrick So Much Ok, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), i dont know why all of my peterick art is pre hiatus, most of these can be read as either platonic or romantic, once i learn how to draw people kissing its over for you bitches, protective Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pineapple%20likes%20fob
Summary: exactly what it says in the title.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49





	1. babies

[](https://ibb.co/1qcBQc9)


	2. "square up motherfucker nobody hurts my patrick"

[](https://ibb.co/X2TbdBR)


	3. van snuggles

[](https://ibb.co/8dmFsg1)


	4. piano

[](https://ibb.co/4sMXbqf)


	5. taking "clingy" to the next level

[](https://ibb.co/DLZCfjJ)   



	6. pats for trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how long has it been? 2 months?  
> edit: 3 months oops

[](https://ibb.co/QNbvm5m)


End file.
